


(ART) Stay

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanart, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin sleeping after some rough smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089769) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



**Author's Note:**

> I got frustrated with my writing so I stole some pencils.  
> I guess I just needed cuddles.
> 
> Mud chap 26 spoiler?  
> Why did they put their shirts back on? Lol
> 
> I’ve never tried anything like this, I usually paint landscapes! 
> 
> Better get back to fics. :')


End file.
